1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filtration of contaminants from liquids, and more particularly to a filter assembly for filtering contaminants from liquid fuels. The filter assembly is applicable for filtering petroleum and other hydrocarbon based fuels used to power internal combustion engines, such as vehicle engines, and it will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention in relation to that exemplary application. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to that application.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to install a fuel filter assembly in a fuel line of petrol and diesel powered internal combustion engines. The function of the assembly is to remove particulate contaminants, such as dirt, from the fuel before the fuel is delivered to the combustion chambers of the engine. If such contaminants are allowed to enter the combustion chambers then engine damage may be caused.
Filter assemblies which are currently used suffer the disadvantage that when the fuel contains more contaminants than can be trapped by the assembly, that assembly becomes clogged and no longer functions effectively. This can cause particulate contaminants to pass to the engine causing damage. Further, filter assemblies currently used are generally ineffective in removing liquid contaminants, such as water, from the fuel.